The Leaving of Love: What's Unseen By Us All
by falling moonlight
Summary: A final googbye between Sasuke and Naurto. no character deaths, sad though. NaruSasu


**a/n: okay, so i did it again. left for a long time only to return with a sad, sad thing. i didn't mean too, i just can't seem to write. i;ve stopped completely. i've been writting some poetry, but not really and i suddenly got into the mood to come here and taht got me into the moment to write. this was the closest thing done. AND I FREKA'N MISSED CHRISTMAS AGAIN! GAH! **

**-cough-**

**to explain why the begining doesn't really fit, i wrote this at two different times basicly. i orginaly wanted it to be funny (which explains the begining) but then i got really weird after being at my dads so, thats where the sky thing came from damn hammocks. and no matter what, i couldn't rewrite the begining. so, sorry about that.**

**((on side note, this was 5 pages long. i'm of the belief it is, to date, the longets one chapter thing i've written. :l**

**disclaimer: do not own naruto**

The wall next to the door had a large non-faded space in the shape of a, well, a large rectangle. It was very clear that at some point there had been something hanging from the wall for at least a couple of years, before it had obviously been removed. There before this large new clean spot, stood Sasuke Uchiha, frowning at it like the thing was still there. He placed his hands behind his back, swiveling from the right to the left, and back again, his frown increasing. And what was the great Uchiha doing?

Quiet obviously looking at his reflection from a mirror that had long been removed. Why? Well, that was a different matter of a different sort of insanity. You see, the second to last of the Uchiha's was madly in love with the only Uzumaki. But, the only Uzumaki was involved with the youngest Haruno. So, there he stood, looking at himself like an anorexic girl in front of the place a mirror should have been. And the mirror? It had been removed to some forgotten room in the Uchiha complex when his brother had eradicated the entire clan. Well, expect for him, who carried a striking resemblance to Itachi Uchiha.

What could one say? The Uchiha clan was one giant group of crazy people. An asylum would be jealous. . .

But enough about that, because small tears sprang to the corners of Sasuke's eyes as his frown turned into a glare. He wasn't normally so girly, but it just wasn't fair! Naruto only saw him as a companion, a rival, a-

_"Friend!"_ He spat the word, before turning his back on the non-existent mirror, and plopped onto his bed, bouncing slight because of course, silly reader, it was overly fluffy and soft. He was on his side, feet curled up to his stomach, but his head was face down, arms wrapped over top of it to hide himself. What a fool he was, to fall in love with a male. To fall in love with a _straight_ male, a straight male who was all ready in love.

His hands clenched in to the sheets below him, and even with the material they dug into his hands. He relished the pain, any thing, anything at all, that hurt besides his heart was welcome. Any thing, any thing at all, that was a distraction he begged for. He couldn't remember when it started. When that sunny smile got stuck inside his head, when that voice played his name over and over in his ears. When did the back of his eyelids become blue orbs that held both the ocean and the sky? A fluttery sigh escaped his mouth, and he felt the spot where his eyes were becoming wet making them itch.

He pulled his head up, sniffing slightly as he stared at his door. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped the tears away.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat on the roof of his building staring in to the blue sky. It scared him at times how blue and endless it was; how it seemed false. At times it was too pale, at others, too dark. It was like a numbness that had been swept over his head, the lid to a cage that taunted and dulled his mind and would never be lifted till he was mad with sense, sane with madness.

He had one leg out before the other, raised so he could wrap an arm around the top of it, and lean his head on it, his blue orbs straining the muscles of his eyes. He turned his eyes to the side where a pink hair girl stood, looking down slightly at him with a wide smile on her face. He stared at her with distant, dark, half lidded eyes, like the sky was affecting him now, and he wondered briefly if it was. If his feelings now, and in the past were from staring at the sky too much. Surly that could explain his hatred and obsession quiet well.

"Hello Naru-chan." The girl said brightly, before sitting beside him. He stared at her for a second more before turning away and once more looking at what was expose to be the sky.

"I hate you." He stated, as he always did when the girl started a conversation with him.

"I hate you too." She said, giggling slightly, her smile not diminishing in the slightest. He couldn't say how it had happened, but it was an understanding between the two of them. He hated her for taking the one thing he loved most away, and she hated him for . . . well, being him really. She hated his blonde hair that was blonder than Ino's, his expressive blue eyes, his tan skin that she could never duplicate. She hated his laugh, smile, his strength, and his love. Oh, how she hated the fact that he loved Sasuke. That he loved what should be hers. And she knew, sickeningly enough, that the Raven loved him too.

She grimaced at the thought that she tried to always keep from her mind, from her perfect illusion that she had created around herself. As quickly as her smile fell, it came back up. It didn't matter what the Raven loved, or didn't love. They would never be together, she had seen to that.

"I'm seeing him today." He said, as though knowing her thoughts, but he never turned to look at her. His eyes didn't even blink away from the sky. Sakura frowned, turning hostile green eyes towards him.

"No _you're_ not!" She said, her voice rising in anger and panic. She always panicked when they saw each other. It was true that she loved Sasuke, but that wasn't her real reason. She locked that reason deep down. By now, it was a part of her very being.

Loneliness.

They would be so happy together. They were the only ones who weren't happy, the three of them, and it was impossible for the female of the group to be happy. She had turned down her happiness with Ino, and had turned around to find that that had been it. That had been the thing she had always waited for, but now it was impossible. And if they left her, if Sasuke and Naruto left her, she would be all alone. She wouldn't be able to survive that.

"Yes, I am. I have too. This is the only free day I have before I go to Sand. I am_ owed_ this day." He growled out to her, looking at her with spiritless eyes. "Your wish is coming true Sakura." He said, before a twisted smile broke out on his face, that didn't reach his eyes. Those dead eyes. Sakura shivered as they stared into her own. "I'm leaving and you'll be alone with your precious Sasuke-kun. You won't be alone any more."

He stood up, without looking away from her, and towered over her before bending down so he could whisper in her ear. His warm breathe making her shiver again. "Unless, of course, he follows me. Do you think he will Sakura? I have this feeling." He said, watching her pale, her eyes growing wider with each word before she pulled away, and jumped up. Naruto let out a mirthless chuckle, before starting to walk away from her, her glare burning in to his back. He wished that the death that she wished on him would come true, and that he would be struck down where he stood.

Sakura stared at his back, her panic rising. "Naruto!" She yelled after him, taking a step back, before an evil grin took over her features. "Naruto! I forbid you to tell him! _Forbid you_!" She said her grin growing as he saw him pause for a split second, his shoulders considerably tenser.

If one were to ask her if she felt bad, evil, denying her teammates their love, she would have laughed in your face, told you to go to hell, than shook your hand, exclaiming "you're already there" as a bitter sad smile broke over her face. Unknown to you, she would cry herself to sleep that night, like she did every night, wishing for her own death, and that she could of been stronger, instead of the coward she was.

xxxxxxxxx

He pulled his head up, sniffling slightly as he stared at his door. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped away his tears. Black eyes started into dark blue, and he growled in his mind at the pity, confusion, and shock that he saw in those eyes he loved, he hated, he needed.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?" He grounded out, not liking the fact that he was there; he panicked in his mind as the realization hit him. How long had he been there? Why _was_ he there? He was coming up with blanks, mind disorientated.

"Sasuke." Sasuke saw the blonde hesitated concern clearly written on his face, before the emotion was wiped off, and he grinned. "Was little Sasu-chan crying?" He said, walking closer to him. Sasuke froze, his heart sinking. He was crying, and the reason was going to tease him? He had probably just imagined the look of concern, and the fact dug itself sharply into his chest.

"That doesn't answer my question idiot." He growled, his face blank and cold. It was times like this that he loved the fact that he was an Uchiha. That cold, blank, and ruthlessness that had been breed in to him. He stood from his bed as the blonde stopped before him, poking him slightly in the chest. He slapped the hand away, not really paying attention any more. He needed to get away. He needed **him** to get away.

"I thought you'd want to know by me!" He said, looking into his eyes. If Sasuke had been paying any attention besides to his words, he would have noticed that they were darker than usual. Sasuke merely cocked an eye brow at him. "I'm moving to sand." He said, resting his arms behind his head, grin still fixed in place, if anything, it seemed to brighten.

Sasuke was frozen, his mask broken. He eyes were wide, his mouth a little open in shock. "W-what." He whispered, the unexpected blow bringing his thought process to a halt.

"Come on Sasuke-teme. Listen the first time. I said I'm moving to sand. You know, where Gaara and Lee are." He said, moving around him so he could sit on his bed, pushing down on the squishiness.

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head. "That's such a stupid joke, loser." He said, turning and looking down at the blonde. "If you were going, Sakura would know." He said, grasping at anything. She would of spread it around by now, the girl was a born gossip. _Yes, yes, Sakura. _He didn't show any of this though; he simply looked unbothered by the news as he glared at the other. "And get off my bed."

Naruto pushed down on the bed once more before moving off of it, his grin slipping a little in confusion. God damn he should have been an actor. Who really needed the stress of being a ninja? "You mean she didn't tell you? She was there, what . . . um . . . four months ago? . . . Yeah! That's right!" He said, smiling at the thought, rubbing the back of his head. "I would have told you sooner, but I forgot." He said, chuckling slightly, sheepish at his procrastination.

Sasuke froze again, his last hope dashing before himself. And adding insult to injury, he had been _forgotten_. What had happened to the friendship that he had thought they shared? Did he really mean so much?

Sasuke lowered his head, bangs covering his face, making him unable to see the false smile slip from Naruto's face. The hand closest to him was clenched with the restraint that kept him from his natural impulse to reach out and comfort the boy.

And that hand trembled there, inches from the second to last Uchiha before it was snatched away, pressed against the small of his back, the nails digging into his flesh, cutting into it crescent shaped half circles.

Sasuke's head had risen, the face blank and cold, onxy eyes looking just over the blondes shoulder, any where but at him. And that wasn't right. He shouldn't be looking _anywhere _but at him, he shouldn't see _anything_ but him.

"Congrat-"was started from Sasuke's mouth, before it was too much. Naruto couldn't take another rejection, not when those eyes were filled with cold defeat, and the remains of panic. He moved forward quickly, tan hands gripping both side of Sasuke soft cheek before pulling him to meet him in a chaste kiss that burned with passion. With regret and remorse. That made him weep with bitter need.

And Sasuke once again couldn't comprehend. His mind spun till he was sure the room spun and he closed his eyes, pushing back against the rough bitten lips that covered his own. The kiss turned into something more, something they both didn't need, but neither could have pulled away even if the world was burning down around them. Even if the sky opened up and god smited them where they stood.

But their lungs started burning, first in Sasuke, then in Naruto and regretfully they pulled away, Naruto's hands a bruising force upon Sasuke's face, Sasuke's nails digging into Naruto's pale scalp, the only pale part of his body.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his voice coming in a husky pant, and realization dawned on naruto.

"I. . . I love you." Onyx eyes locked with his own blue hued orbs and his heart finally shattered completely and with this change in himself came the knowledge that he would never get it back. He could never feel again.

"I. . ." He paused, the words scorching his throat, but he halted them, losing himself in those eyes he loved so much. He saw the hope, the relief settled slowly in, but what he saw that uncorked the vile demon in him was the love that shined at him. Tarnished a little from pain, but he knew after a while it would become the pure emotion it had started out as. And so, he opened his mouth, and damned himself to his fiery hell. "I don't. Love you, that is."

The shorter boy, the pale boy who turned down right ashen at his words pulled back like he had told him he had murdered his clan. And he almost felt a disturbing sense of relief as the love shattered.

"I don't love you." He said a little louder, a little more confident, even in his own mind, and he too pulled back. His hands rested by his sides, his back perfectly straight. A sense of calm washed over him, and his eyes closed. "I don't lo-."

"SHUT UP!" A fist rammed into the side of his face, turning his head, fracturing the bone in his jaw, but he didn't fall, he didn't even stumble back. He took what he deserved, took what he could get. He turned his head, a large crack sounding though out the sudden silence, and spat blood on the floor, a white speck sticking out in the puddle of bright red.

He looked at the raven who glared at him, but his face held blankness, a disbelieving numbness. Naruto smiled for the last time, the pain clouding his vision in red, and Sasuke couldn't take any more. His knees buckled under him, and he fell, but his glare never diminished. His mind was at a stand still, was closed down with no sign of returning, of comprehending.

A tan hand wiped a little of the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth, feeling, slightly, the beginning of the swelling that would inflate his cheek. He felt very small as he watched the boy before him break. Watched him become a thousand pieces. But at the same time there was warmth, a small home inside side of him because with every drop, every piece of Sasuke that broke off and fell, he knew he couldn't be put back together again. It was a comfort to him.

He stood there for a moment, watching him, drinking him in for the last time before patting invisible dust from his pants.

"Well." He started, turning his back on the boy and heading for the door. He paused and turned back, smiling brightly, smiling like Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well. Goodbye Sasuke."


End file.
